


We Kissed

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Spider-man/Deadpool AU, i dont know why the heck i decided this, its like 3 in the morning why did i do this, this is unbeta'ed so im sorry if there are any mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Spider-man/Deadpool Klance AU!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spider-man/Deadpool Klance AU by @emuhyn on Twitter! 
> 
> The art that this fic is based mostly off of: https://twitter.com/emuyhn/status/825786346652495872
> 
> Find all the art for this on their Twitter!
> 
> (Also please read the last note for more information on plans!)

“Where you going, Lance?” An evil voice called out to the copper toned boy.    
  
“Home,” Lance snapped back at them, trying to get away from them as fast as possible.   
  
He knew the men that were bugging him, they wouldn’t stop until they got what they wanted and most of the time that wasn’t a good thing. It was pouring rain and Lance just wanted to get out of there and home to where it was dry.    
  
“Oh, come on Lance, we just want to have a little bit of fun,” one of them mocked, making kissy noises at Lance as soon as they cornered him in an alleyway.    
  
“Just stop it,” Lance hissed, one of them men touching his shoulder, causing him to slap away their hand.    
  
This only angered the men more. They started to grab at his jacket, tugging on the hood and sleeves wanting to get it off. Lance thrashed and kicked, trying to hit them in anyway so he could escape but failing quickly.    
  
One of the men was thrown back from them by a figure, the other ones stopping to look up only to find that was a bad choice when both of them were pulled by some sort of webs.    
  
“Why you little-” The men stood from their spots, running right at the spider-like person and attempting to fight him. Big mistake for them.    
  
He flipped one of the men over his shoulder, throwing him into a pile of trash. Another he shot webs at, wrapping them up and letting them fall where they stood.    
  
The third one managed to get ahold of him but he quickly punched him in the face, knocking him out.    
  
Lance came out from his spot in the alley way too look at what had happened. Spider-man stood there for a moment but then disappeared the next, causing Lance to look around for him anywhere.    
  
“Getting into trouble again?” Lance jumped and turned around to see Spider-man hanging upside down from the two walls of the alley.    
  
“Are you stalking me or do you just have a radar that says when I’m in trouble?” Lance teased, walking over to where he was dangling.    
  
“I was just passing by,” Spider-man remarked.    
  
“You’re…amazing you know that?” Lance replied.    
  
“Some people would say otherwise,” Spider-man replied, sighing slightly.    
  
“Oh, come on,” Lance laughed, “Can I say thank you this time at least?”    
  
Spider-man didn’t answer, just watched as Lance careful pulled the mask down, letting it sit just below his nose but above his mouth.    
  
Lance leaned forward, holding Spider-man’s cheeks as they pressed their lips together. It was a little awkward kissing each other upside down, but they had managed to make it work.    
  
Pulling away, Lance lifted the mask back up over Spider-man’s chin, giving one last kiss to his neck before it was all the way back over.    
  
Neither of them said another word, Spider-man just launched another web and flew through the air once again, Lance smiling and letting out as laugh as he watched him go.    
  
Lance gathered up his jacket and threw it back on, leaving the alleyway and heading back to his house.    
  


* * *

  
  
“Keith! Lance wants to see you,” one of their classmates called.    
  
Keith was sitting at his desk studying for a quiz they were going to be having. He pushed up his glasses when he looked up at his classmate and grimaced when he heard that, Lance, of all people wanted to see him.    
  
Standing from his spot, he picked up his book and walked out to the hallway, looking around for Lance.    
  
Lance was leaning up against some lockers, a smug look on his face and arms crossed when he saw Keith coming.    
  
Keith stopped a few feet away and looked at Lance.    
  
“Uh.. hi?” Keith was confused as to what Lance wanted, and he knew it couldn’t be good.    
  
“Hey, Keith,” Lance replied, a slight sparkle seeming to come from his teeth when he smiled.    
  
God, Keith wanted to punch him in his cute face.    
  
“So. You’re Spider-man. Aren’t you?” Lance asked.    
  
Keith’s eyes widened and he nearly dropped his book as he looked to the side, keeping his gaze off of Lance. His face was now flushed a deep crimson and he was sure Lance was going to make fun of him for that too.    
  
“No! I-I’m not! What are you talking about? Hahaha, you’re a real funny guy, La-” Lance cut Keith off mid-sentence, not wanting to hear him babble anymore (even though he had to admit, was adorable).   
  
“Dude, I pulled down your mask.  _ We _ kissed,” Lance replied, a slight flush coming across his nose and cheeks.    
  
Keith looked off to the side as he remembered what happened the night before.    
  
“Oh, r-right. But, how did you know that was…me?” Keith asked, still not wanting to make eye contact knowing Lance had a stupid grin on his lips.    
  
“Your mullet peaks out from under your mask. I’d recognize that mullet anywhere,” Lance replied, pointing at Keith’s mullet-like hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail.    
  
“My…mullet…” Keith mentally facepalmed when he realized that he was going to have to hide his mullet some other way under that mask.    
  
“It’s okay, though, ‘cause I have a big secret too,” Lance replied, placing a hand on his chin.    
  
“Oh, and what’s that?” Keith asked, annoyance beginning to lace itself with his tone.    
  
“I’m Deadpool,” Lance responded.   
  
“No,” Keith sighed in disbelief.     
  
“Yep!” Lance exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips as he watched Keith’s expressions change.    
  
“Hold on a second,” Keith set his book on the ground, putting both his hands to his face and letting out a loud groan into them.    
  
“It’s not that bad, Keith.”    
  
“It is that bad!” Keith yelled, looking Lance right in the face.    
  
“How is it bad?” Lance asked, crossing his arms and leaning back once again.    
  
“I kissed Deadpool... Lance. I’m in love with Deadpool. Even worse, I’m in love with you,” Keith muttered, hiding his view of Lance from his eyes.   
  
“That’s not bad if I’m in love with you, too,” Lance said flatly, bringing a hand to the back of his neck and rubbing it lightly, his gaze shifting off to the side.    
  
“Wait, but how long have you been in love with-”    
  
“Too long.”    
  
“Oh.”    
  
“Yeah.”    
  
Both of them stood in the hallway, awkwardly trying not to make eye contact and worsen the redness on their faces. Other students walked by but only took a glance before heading to wherever they were going.    
  
“Soooooo....wanna kiss again?” Bad choice Lance.    
  
Keith let out a loud groan, bending over to pick up his book and walk away.    
  
“Dude! I was kidding come back here,” Lance called after him, running after him.    
  
“Nope. Moment ruined,” Keith snapped, walking into his classroom, Lance still walking after him.    
  
“Keeeeiiiithhhh. Honey. Sweetheart. My boyfriend,” Lance said, following Keith to his seat when he sat down.    
  
“If you never call me ‘Honey’ or ‘Sweetheart’ again, I’ll let you kiss me after class,” Keith glared daggers into Lance when he looked up.    
  
“Oh, so I can call you boyfriend?” Lance smirked mischievously.     
  
“Don't push it. No go sit in your spot, you are starting to bring attention to us Deadpool,” Keith replied, leaning back in his seat and staring forward as the professor walked in.    
  
“Okay, Spidey,” Lance winked, shooting finger pistols to Keith before disappearing to his spot.    
  
Keith slammed his head into the desk, letting out a groan and causing several of his classmates to look over at him.    
  
It was going to be a long day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I plan to actually write an official story but so far just wanted to write this one shot for it. I hope I can write more backstory to go along with it as well! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @shiirxtakashii!


End file.
